fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Briar Rose
Briar Rose is an intelligent and arrogant female Hero from Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. She serves as a competitor and, later, companion of the Hero of Oakvale. History Briar Rose came from a noble background, but her family fell on hard times when she was a child. Her mother died in an accident Briar could not have prevented, and her father cast her out for not doing anything to stop her mother's death. She was left alone and had to fend for herself, but eventually joined the Heroes' Guild. She found in books the companionship she always longed for as a child. She is more of a scholar than a fighter, and relies more on intelligence and Skill rather than physical strength. ''Fable: The Lost Chapters'' When the apprentice who would eventually become the Hero of Oakvale began to make his mark on Albion performing minor quests, he attracts the attention-and derision-of Briar Rose early on, who meets him in Bowerstone showing off her trophies to admiring villagers, even though their adoration purportedly annoys her. Like Thunder, Briar Rose, as a veteran Hero, views the Hero of Oakvale as an unskilled upstart, treating him with disdain and the same immense arrogance that she displays to most. It is possible to work with Briar Rose on a side quest called Darkwood Disturbance. Having heard of the Hero's many exploits since their original meeting, Briar Rose specifically requested the Hero's aid as an escort to fight off Minions while she closes a portal that a Summoner is attempting to use. Should the Hero complete this quest, Briar Rose will finally display both appreciation and respect for the Hero's abilities. Although the Snowspire Oracle reveals that Briar Rose originally traveled far beyond the shores of Albion in search of knowledge, she eventually came to stay in the continent because of her respect for the Hero of Oakvale. This may have been a driving factor in her offer of assistance to the Hero of Oakvale in his investigations in the Northern Wastes following the first death of Jack of Blades. Like Scythe, Briar Rose lends her considerable knowledge to the Hero, helping them uncover the mysteries involved in unlocking the Bronze Gate to battle the reincarnated Jack of Blades. When the Heroes realize that they need to collect souls of a certain criteria, Briar Rose helps the Hero collect said souls. As one of those criteria is the soul of a female Hero, it is possible for the Hero to kill Briar Rose and use her soul for this purpose. This decision is up to the player. ''Fable III'' In Fable III, the Hero can obtain the pistol Briar's Blaster. It is unknown whether this belonged to her, or was named after her. Powers and Abilities Although she mostly uses her katana in combat, she is also capable of using some other spells as well. She can use Physical Shield to protect herself, and uses Force Push when overwhelmed by enemies. Should the Hero of Oakvale choose to fight her, she can be seen using her own spell: Briar Rose will multiply herself whilst surrounding the player with her illusions. If the player does not destroy all her illusions in time, Briar Rose will then dispel all her illusions and deal damage to the player. Trivia *Briar Rose is the given name of the princess in the Brothers Grimm version of Sleeping Beauty. *In Fable: The Lost Chapters in the Northern Wastes she has visibly gotten older, with a few wrinkles and greying hair. *If you look on the table behind her when you first meet her in Bowerstone, you see her trophies on display, a few of which are the same as ones that you get later in the game, such as the severed Trader's Head. *At one stage of the game, the Hero has the option of killing Briar Rose as he does with every other significant Hero of the game with the exception of Scythe. *She holds her Katana backwards when seen fighting in'' Fable: The Lost Chapters.'' *During the battle with her, she may say different lines depending on the Hero's alignment, saying "I thought you were a good guy!" referring to a pure good Hero and "No need to get horny while fighting me love" if the Hero is evil. *On occasion, she might spout out a random comment when you use infernal wrath or divine fury on her saying "Ha, using magic? Like mother like son I suppose" which could be an off reference to her fighting Scarlet Robe at some point. *In the developer codes for the game there are three different versions of Briar. Villager, where the Hero first meets her in the Guild and the Bowerstone pub; Briar, the character model used when you speak to her at Archon's Shrine; and Boss Briar, if you choose to fight her for her soul. * Although she is considered as Hero of Skill, during the game she is not seen carrying any kind of ranged weaponry. Gallery BriarRose.jpg pl:Briar Rose Category:Fable Characters Category:Fable TLC Characters